She Wore White
by Morbid DramaQueen10
Summary: She wore white. It was a colour she had always underestimated in beauty. The colour of purity. Forgiveness. Light. And that was how she felt - like pure light. Especially when the Doctor came 'round. Post-Silence in the Library. River/11


**River/11**

**Taking place post-Silence in the Library, in CAL's computer system. River's POV. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who. **

**-XXX-**

She wore white. Being a trained assassin, a prisoner, and then an archeologist, didn't afford for wearing light-colours often. They are messy occupations. And River never enjoyed doing laundry.

Though time was nearly immeasurable in CAL's system, she still felt its passing, and tried to mark the days. It was hard, sometimes. Life here is so peaceful, so passive. Why would anyone want to keep a record? People watch time in anticipation. They watched because they were waiting for some change. Something better, or worse. River Song no longer has anything to anticipate. Every day held a similar pattern. It was not quite boring—-but neither was it an enthralling existence. She had the children, the house, the lovely lifestyle her birth, her genetics, her death, could never afford her. What he probably thought she deserved, after a lifetime of running.

River Song was never given a chance to live for herself. Her life was a mirage of occupation. Her rearing was a construction of death-his, and, eventually, hers.

So, she wore white. It was a colour she had always underestimated in beauty. It did not have the loud tones of red, nor the boldness of black. It was not passive as blue was, nor cheery in yellow-y shades. White was strong, solid, the colour of marble and limestone. A canvas for new beginnings. The colour of purity. Forgiveness. Light. And that was how she felt-like pure light.

Especially when the Doctor came 'round.

Things had shifted, in CAL, when the time came. The air changed. Colours grew more vibrant. Light became brighter. It was as if an old oil had been restored to its former glory by a master. The entire atmosphere changed. She could feel it.

When that day came, River stood beneath the oak in her front yard, watching Josh and Ella play in the leaves that have drifted down from the tree, creating a pretty carpet of gold and scarlet, alongside the green grass. It was the same tree that greeted her arrival, along with Charlotte and the others. Being near it gave her a storm of painful thoughts. But it was a good sort of pain. The kind people needed.

His arrival was nothing grand. There was no explosion, no loud noises, no bursts of light and sound. He simply came out from behind the tree and stood next to her, with his hands clasped behind his back. Serene and simple. For a moment, she wondered if perhaps it was just her imagining. But no. He was there, truly there-in a black tuxedo, no less, with perfectly sculpted hair, and in his tie-up boots.

Had he really gone to the effort of installing this regeneration into CAL's systems? She didn't ask, choosing instead to let him speak first.

"It was an accident."

"It always is, isn't it?"

He smiled with closed lips. "That depends on your perspective. But this time…I thought someone may as well benefit. Of course, I had to swing through the universe, first. I had some unfinished business. But unloading my memory to the mainframe didn't take long. I made the time."

Heart in her throat, River found it difficult to voice a quiet inquiry. "Is he- - -?"

"No, no." The Doctor reassured her swiftly. "He's still up there. In the TARDIS. I just decided to hang back, for a bit."

"A bit?"

"Well," He stretched. "More like forever."

His hand found her shoulder, and she leaned into the touch. Josh and Ella had by now noticed the stranger, but had sense enough to hang back. They kept up their game in the decaying foliage. Josh threw handfuls of leaves at his sister. She related with her own fistful. Their tussle was a sweet one with no malicious intent. River smiled, knowing that this calm life wasn't going to be calm anymore, not from this point on. He had decided not to leave her undisturbed. Not to lay her to rest. Not to let her live out a meaningless, quaint little story-play in CAL's dream world. She didn't mind one speck.

Guilt tinged his thoughts- - -Was this the right choice? Was he denying her a quiet death, did he have the right?- - -but when she laced her fingers with him, squeezing, hard, all doubt blew away in the simulated autumn wind.

**-XXX-**

**Okay, in case it didn't translate, the 11****th**** Doctor was injured and bound for regeneration when he uploaded a memory version of himself and installed it in the Library to CAL's database, so that he might technically live out his time with River. I believe this has been done before, but I wanted to give it a go myself. **

**I considered installing this in my Mis-Matched series, but thought it might be better as a stand-alone piece. **

**Please review!**


End file.
